Une Douce Attirance
by EmyOrcrist
Summary: pas de Spoiler /j'ai imaginer ce que serai la vie de Thorin et Bilbo après que ce dernier soit revenu à Erebor .
1. Chapter 1

Tout ne c'était pas passer à merveille certes , mais la reconquête d'Erebor avais été une victoire absolue . Cela c'était passer il y as quelques mois maintenant . Et tous revoyais Thorin Oekenshield rentrer dans la salle du trône , en sueur et sang après la bataille contre dragon et les gobelins qui c'étaient joints à lui , pour finalement reprendre le siège de son grand père Thror devenant a son tour Roi sous la Montagne.

Bien qu'il fut extrêmement fière de tout le travail accompli il fut aussi reconnaissant à ses fidèles compagnons qui l'avaient accompagner dans sa quête au périls de leurs propres vies .

Même ce petit Hobbit , dont il n'avais que faire dans les premiers temps ,avait su montrer sa force, sa capacité à écouter, raisonner et se frayer un chemin dans le cœur de Thorin à travers sa carapace froide et hautaine.

Et aujourd'hui après des mois de reconstructions et d'ammenagement Erebor était redevenue la cité d'autrefois , et les habitants s'en revenais dans la ville de Dale .

Thorin savais que son royaume était encore fragile , mais tant que les nains revenais y habiter et que chacun reconstruisais petit à petit se qui avais était défait, Erebor et ses environs ne pourrais que continuer a prospérer.

Ses fidèles compagnons avais tous eu une place de choix quant a l'attribution de leurs appartements . Même le Hobbit à qui Thorin avais offert un petit appartement non loin du siens le temps qu'il se repose et reste découvrir Erebor cette citée dont on lui avais longtemps parler .

XXxxxXX

C'est dans une grande pièce de pierre que Bilbo passais le plus clair de son temps à Erebor , à lire et étudier les ouvrages et les cartes du temps passer . Avant lui aucune personne qui n'était pas du peuple des Nains n'y avais eu accès , mais Thorin lui avais fait cet honneur , pour son plus grand plaisir .

Il était pencher au dessus d'une grande carte posée sur son bureau à essayer de déchiffrer de le Khazdul ,quand il sentit quelqu'un se coller contre son dos .

-Besoin d'aide ?

Bilbo sursauta et se retourna vivement, marchant au passage sur les deux pieds d'un certain Rois sous une certaine Montagne , ce qui déséquilibra Bilbo quelques peu , et le fit basculer vers l'arrière. Mais Thorin le rattrapa avant que l'arrière de sa tête ne cogne le bureau.

-Mon cher Bilbo , lui dit'il dans un sourire, après toutes ses péripétie au quelle vous avez échappé sans même une égratignure voilà que quand nous revenons chez nous vous manquez de vous ouvrir la tête ! se moqua t'il .

-Je ne serai pas aussi maladroit si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur ! il se radoucit quelque peu prenant conscience que Thorin le tenais toujours fermement de ses mains puissantes , cela lui donnais toujours d'étranges sensations dans le creux de son toutes les manières il avais toujours rechercher le toucher du Roi Nain.

Thorin se recula néanmoins et reposa le Hobbit sur ses deux pieds .

-Alors mon cher Hobbit ? votre séjour dans mon Royaume vous plait'il ? Bien que vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps dans la salle des archives... j'espère que vous avez pris le temps de vous émerveiller devant l'architecture de ma Montagne ...

Ce fut encore au tour de Bilbo de rougir .

-He bien...oui j'ai été voir les étages et la salle du trône...c'est vrai que cet endroit est magnifique mais ...

-Mais quoi ?le coupa Thorin quelques peu déçu que son Hobbit n'est pas vu le quart des beautés que pouvais offrir sa ville et qu'il trouve à y redire .

-He bien je me suis promener une fois effectivement , et j'ai énormément apprécier la vue mais je dois avouer que je me suis perdu et que je me suis retrouver sur le bord d'une falaise sous la montagne et que , comme vous le savez, je souffre du vertige...

Bibo avais finit sa phrase rouge de honte ; Et Thorin lui rendit un magnifique sourire qui lui fit fondre le cœur .

-He bien mon cher Bilbo ,permettez moi de vous accompagnez partout dans Erebor et de vous montrer la beauté de la ville magnifique dans laquelle vous vivez.

Bilbo lui rendit un sourire ,qui illumina le reste de la journée de Thorin .

XxoxX

Le Roi Nain passa donc le lendemain dans la matinée chercher Bilbo et il l'accompagna comme promis dans la montagne solitaire . Il lui montra les longs corridors aux murs de pierres lisses aux fines gravures de Mithril dans la partie royale . Celle ou il avais son appartement ,Bilbo avais demander à le visiter aussi mais Thorin lui en avais refuser l'accès ,ne lui offrant aucune explication . Bilbo s'était alors dit qu'après tout c'était bien normal . il n'était qu'un Hobbit , certes le fait que Thorin lui accordait beaucoup de temps était très plaisant pour lui , mais surement que Thorin ne voyais qu'en lui une compagnie amusante peut être ? Cela etait quelques peu vexant pour le Hobbit, mais il ne voyais pas pourquoi Thorin intéressais par lui il l'avais aider dans sa quête ,elle était terminer, et pourtant il était toujours là . Que pouvais t'il apporter à Erebor ?

Perdu dans ses pensés, il trébucha sur le sol qui était moins lisse à l'endroit ou ils étaient . Et Bilbo se retrouva par terre en un rien de temps, en dégringolant d'une petit pente qui menais à une salle vide. Il ne s'était pas fait beaucoup de mal mais une douleur persistait cependant à sa cheville .

-Bilbo! Thorin accourra s'agenouilla près de Bilbo et passa une main sous sa tête pour le surélever. Avez vous mal? Que puis-je faire ?

Thorin n'avais plus rien du majestueux roi sous la montagne . il était juste inquiet pour Bilbo qu'il chérissait énormément et était assez triste que le Hobbit qu'avais choisit son coeur ne s'acclimate pas aussi bien qu'il l'avais penser a Erebor.

Bilbo concentrer a respirer fortement pour faire partir le rouge qui était apparu sur ses joues à cause de la honte , n'avais pas remarquer l'éclair de tristesse qui était passer dans les yeux de Thorin.

-NON...ça va ...c'est simplement ma cheville je pense que je l'est foulée ou quelque chose comme ça ,dit Bilbo.

-Bien dans ce cas...et Thorin passa son seconds bras sous les jambes de Bilbo , il le cala contre lui et Bilbo mis sa tête dans le coup de Thorin sentant son manteau de fourrure contre sa joue et la peau , les cheveux et les doux poils du commencement de la barde de Thorin contre son se retint de soupirer d'aise . il voulais bien se briser les deux jambes si ça pouvais l'aider à se rapprocher de Thorin.

Beaucoup de nains arrêtèrent leurs travaux en voyant passer le Roi ,le hobbit dans les bras,mais il leurs lança un regard qui les mis au défis de trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire . Fili et Kili , à cette vue , échangèrent simplement un regards brillant de complicité et partagèrent le même sourire. Ils avaient compris il y as longtemps les sentiments de leur Oncle pour Bilbo .

Thorin arriva donc dans les appartements du Hobbit et le déposa avec toute la délicatesse dont il étais capable sur le lit . Puis il s'excusa rapidement et sortit de la chambre , laissant Bilbo quelques peu désemparer avec sa cheville qui commencer vraiment à le faire souffrir , peut être était elle casser se dit'il après tout . Mais il n'y avais rien qu'il puisse faire ici tout seul pour soigner sa jambe .

Il venais d'arriver à cette triste conclusion que Thorin revint dans la pièce , Il offrit un sourire au Hobbit et lui demanda de s'installer confortablement sur le lit .Ce qu'il fit .

Puis Thorin s'approcha et s'assit au bout du lit et commença a étaler une crème faite à base de plante qu'il était aller chercher dans sa propre chambre . Il savais que cette crème aidais grandement les articulations douloureuses , il ne le savais que trop bien par ailleurs . Et alors qu'il fit courir ses doigts durs et calleux sur la cheville du hobbit ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bien être et d'apaisement . se qui bien entendu fit rougir le hobbit .

Thorin le regarda et le rassura d'un sourire se sentant lui même étrangement apaiser et alors qu'il reprenais son massage ,il s'aperçut qu'il avais le Hobbit entièrement pour lui et dans un lit qui plus est . Il pris alors le temps de le contempler puisque Bilbo avais fermer les yeux pour ne pas rougir d'avantage .

-Merci beaucoup Thorin, parla t'il cependant, c'est aimable de vous occuper de moi ainsi . je crois que, au final, je resterai toujours quelque peu le fardeau que vous pensiez que j'étais à notre rencontre .

-NON ! certainement pas ! pourquoi dites vous cela ? je ne serai pas à vos soins si je pensais que vous en étiez un . vous ne m'êtes pas indifférent Bilbo...loin de là...ajouta t'il plus bas plus pour lui que pour Bilbo .

Et c'est alors que Thorin replongea son regard sur la cheville gonflée de Bilbo . Elle restait pourtant tellement fine pour lui, il trouvais les jambes de bilbo tellement attirantes ... et le reste de son petit corps devais être a se damner se dit'il en s'efforçant de ne pas relever les yeux et croiser les pupilles du hobbit alors que son regard à lui n'exprimait qu'envie , désir et excitation .

Bilbo trouvais Thorin tellement beau , il était là avec cette tunique bleue à manche courte qui laissais montrer ses avant bras fort et musclé dans lesquels il rêvais de dormir et de faire encore bien d'autres choses plus passionnantes...Oh par Aule qu'est ce qu'il l'aimais ...et sans crier garde il sentit les lèvres de Thorin se poser délicatement sur sa cheville pour ne plus les sentir juste après...

il rencontra alors les yeux figer de surprise et de peur de Thorin quand celui ci se releva précipitamment . Qu'est ce qu'il lui avais pris par Aüle ? ne savais t'il donc pas se contenir ?

-Excusez moi Bilbo ..je ne voulais pas vous offenser ou vous faire peur je ne sais pas se qu'il m'as pris .

Et il quitta précipitamment la chambre laissant la un bilbo désespérément amoureux et songeur . Peut être que Thorin regrettais son geste mais lui avais plutôt apprécier alors il laissa cette sensation de bonheur prendre possession de son cœur et se dit qu'il réglerai ce "petit incident" avec Thorin plus tard .Quand l'envie fougueuse qu'il avais de lui ce serai calmer par exemple .


	2. Chapter 2

Merci a toutes pour vis reveiws ! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!

Chapitre2 :

Il s'était passé quelques jours depuis l'incident qui avait conduit Thorin à prendre la fuite.

Bilbo n'avait pas jugé ça grave, bien au contraire, mais l'attitude fuyante du Roi lui indiqua qu'il y avait un malaise à dissiper.

Il se déplaçait relativement bien, il avait une canne pour l'y aider. Mais il évitait désormais les escaliers et donc il ne pouvait plus se rendre à sa précieuse salle des Archives. Le temps lui paraissait long sans ses livres dans lesquels il pouvait se réfugier quand sa Comté natale lui manquait trop.

Cependant ce jour-là, l'ennui ne fut pas au rendez-vous, puisqu'il passait l'après-midi avec Kili. Bilbo l'appréciait énormément, ils en étaient venus à être simplement amis, sans vouvoiement sans respect des convenances. Malgré son jeune âgé, Bilbo lui trouvait des qualités d'écoute et un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Et après moult péripéties il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Kili et inversement.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi le jeune Nain avait tout mis en œuvre pour emmener Bilbo se promener dans les plaines aux alentours de la montagne. Il avait tracé un sentier sur à travers les pentes escarpées pour ne pas que Bilbo se blesse davantage. Et après quelque temps de marche ils étaient simplement assis tous les deux dos à un immense arbre qui les protégeait des rayons trop violents du soleil.

Bilbo avait les yeux fermer et le visage relever vers le ciel.

-Tout ceci me rappelle la Conté, le bruit des arbres, le vent sur mon visage, l'herbe haute et grasse...

Kili le trouva bien mélancolique.

-Bilbo...si tu souhaites nous quitter et rentrer dans la conté je comprends... je te raccompagnerai ! Même si ta présence ici me manquait... avec qui je m'échapperais les après-midi pour décompresser un peu de tout ça hein? Plaisanta-t-il.

Bilbo était touché, et s'il devait vraiment rentrer dans la conté il serait triste aussi de quitter Kili, et tous les autres.

-Rassure-toi Kili, il y a encore des "affaires" qui me retiennent ici. Des choses qu'il faut que je règle avant un quelconque départ.

-Ses affaires à régler ont-elles quelque chose à voir avec mon Oncle ? demanda Kili doucement ne voulant pas piqué au vif le Hobbit.

Bilbo cependant releva la tête et quand il croisa le regard de Kili il ne put se résoudre à lui mentir

-En effet, Thorin est la source de tous les "problèmes" en ce moment, j'ai bien peur de m'être attaché à lui plus que de raison.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Kili afin de voir sa réaction, mais ce dernier l'encouragea à continuer.

- Mais il m'évite depuis ce jour où il m'a ramené à ma chambre, il m'évite et ça me fait plutôt mal. Je voudrai comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, savoir si lui aussi ressent quelque chose pour moi. Ou si je ne suis qu'un simple hobbit, quelqu'un de passage dans sa vie.

Cette dernière phrase eut le don de faire bondir Kili qui pourtant avait écouté Bilbo avec attention et une certaine douceur dans sa façon d'être, de façon à inciter Bilbo à la confidence. Mais il ne pouvait rester de marbre au fait que Bilbo nie son importance dans la vie de son oncle.

-Bilbo... tu sais Fili et moi pensions que Thorin te céderait volontiers tout l'or d'Erebor en échange d'un seul de tes baisers.

Bilbo le regarda les yeux ronds et il ne put rien direz, il se contenta de fixer Kili avec un air interrogatif.

-Thorin n'a jamais été attentionné ainsi pour personne. Crois-tu que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas d'importance pour lui aurait eu accès aux plans d'Erebor dans la salle des archives ? Aurait eu un appartement à Erebor ? Aurait droit à une visite guidée avec le roi en personne ? Et surtout crois-tu qu'il t'aurait porté ainsi contre lui dans ses bras d'un bout à l'autre de la montagne si tu n'avais pas d'importance pour lui ? Je pense surtout que s'il t'évite c'est parce que de toute évidence il a de très forts sentiments envers toi et qu'il ne sait pas les gérer ! après tout il n'a jamais été en couple avec personne. Il y a eu tout un défilé de femmes nain dans son lit à une époque lui confita-t-il avec une grimace. Mais depuis que nous avons repris Erebor , crois-moi, personne ne partage ses nuits.

Bilbo restait sous le choc. Il pouvait faire confiance à Kili, son ami ne dirait jamais des choses pareilles sans être sur de lui. Thorin aurait des sentiments pour lui qu'il ne saurait pas gérer ? Ce qui expliquerait le baiser sur sa cheville et sa réaction embarrassée.

-Peut être qu'il faut simplement lui laisser du temps ? demanda Kili.

Bilbo eut alors un franc sourire, imaginer son Thorin effrayer par les choses de l'amour était vraiment bizarre.

-Peut-être, lui répondit-il. Mais je n'arrive plus à l'approcher, comment vais-je pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui parler ?

Kili lui répondit par un sourire et un regard trop malicieux pour paraître honnête.

XxxoxxX

Tous les Nobles étaient déjà assis autour de la grande table de pierre ou un excellent repas trônait déjà au milieu. Thorin bien évidemment était en bout de table, et il restait les deux places les plus proches de lui, celle de Kili à sa droite et celle de Fili à sa gauche.

C'était le genre de repas assez ennuyeux où l'on parlait politique et commerce Thorin n'appréciait pas tellement ce genre de repas, mais il devait faire avec. Après tout, la table était très longue et tous n'auraient pas les yeux fixer sur lui à chaque instant.

Kili entra dans la salle et prit place à gauche de son oncle. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement.

-C'est la place de ton frère Kili tu le sais très bien ! où est-il ?

Kili lui répondit en un sourire

-Il ne viendra pas, il se sentait un peu fatigué, je suis passé le voir dans sa chambre. Du coup j'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi. Lui dit-il en faisant signe à Thorin de regarder à sa droite.

Il eut peur de tourner la tête. Mais quand il le fit il vit Bilbo qui paraissait vraiment tout petit, entouré par ses nains braves et robustes. Il portait une tunique de nain rouge émeraude, et avait tressé une mèche de ses cheveux. Il était tout simplement à croquer. Et Thorin se dit que son cœur ne passerait pas la soirée. Il accorda un sourire au hobbit, puis se leva pour faire son discours de bienvenue au banquet, et alors tous se servirent et tous commencèrent à parler demandant quelques fois l'avis de leurs roi.

Le repas bien entamé, Thorin entendit une petite voix s'élever près de son oreille droite. Bilbo s'était penché vers lui très légèrement, de façon à ce que personne ne le remarque, et Thorin était certain que seul lui pouvait l'entendre.

-Je suis bien content que vous m'acceptiez à votre table Thorin...j'ai essayé d'être seul avec vous plusieurs fois ses derniers temps, mais il apparaît que vous savez mieux que moi comment disparaître au détour des couloirs de cette montagne.

Thorin se sentit démasqué. Lui qui pensait s'être bien caché de Bilbo... Il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier...

-Excusez-moi Bilbo je ne veux pas vous paraître impoli... c'est simplement très compliqué...

-Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit compliqué Thorin.

Bilbo s'étonna lui même. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Thorin resta le regard planté dans son assiette et même Kili, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, resta figé sa fourchette en l'air.

-Excusez-moi si je vous semble un peu trop brutal... ne put s'empêcher de dire Bilbo, mais un ami m'a conseillé de vous ouvrir mon coeur et je voulais que vous sachiez que/

-Pas ici ! lui dit rapidement Thorin , mais enfin qu'arrive-t-il à mon Hobbit aussi réservé et timide d'habitude ? demanda Thorin essayant de ramener la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre. Sinon il était sûr que son pauvre cœur ne tiendrait vraiment pas longtemps.

-Je suis désolé Thorin, c'est simplement que je n'en peux plus de souffrir de votre éloignement et que...

Il regarda autour de lui, tous mangeaient.

-Et que je me sens apaisé uniquement en votre présence Thorin.

Voilà, c'était fait, le cœur de Thorin avait officiellement prévu de s'arrêter. Jamais il n'avait connu ça ! jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Et savoir que son Hobbit le désirait, lui, le rendait fou d'amour. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, là maintenant, à pleine bouche. Et lui dire combien il le trouvait attirant avec sa petite tresse. Mais il ne put rien faire ainsi entouré. Rien faire, mis à part poser sa main sur la petite cuise de Bilbo et le caresser doucement et délicatement. Bilbo rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant et il posa lui même sa petite main sur celle de Thorin et entreprit de lui caresser délicatement les doigts. Ce qui ne laissa pas Thorin sans réaction. Ses yeux devinrent brûlant de désir.

Cependant, une question de l'un de ses conseillers l'arracha à son envie de Bilbo.

-Et quand pensez-vous rencontrer la princesse des Monts de Fer, mon roi ? Nous rêvons tous ici, d'une reine et d'un héritier.

Tous le dévisagèrent alors, seul Kili regarda Bilbo qui avait l'air légèrement paniqué.

Le Roi Sous la Montagne prit alors la parole.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas de plans immédiats pour faire venir la Princesse à Erebor, même si j'ai conscience que le jour de Durin qui est le jour des mariages approche... et pour ce qui est de l'héritier... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Fili est tout à fait apte à reprendre mon trône. Maintenant messieurs excusez-moi, mais je vais raccompagner ce cher hobbit à son appartement.

Thorin se leva, prit le temps d'attendre que Bilbo se lève et le conduisit vers la sortie. Tous restèrent à regarder le roi partir au milieu d'un festin et furent quelque peu choqués. Mais le choc passa quand Kili fit appeler un nouveau fût de bière.

XxxoxxX

Thorin avait plaqué le petit corps de Bilbo contre l'arrière de la porte d'entrée de son appartement et lui dévorait le cou de baisers, ses mains qui le portaient galopaient sur tout son corps. Bilbo n'était que gémissement et demandait toujours plus de contacts. Il passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Thorin rapprochant son visage du sien pour continuer un baiser passionné où leurs deux langues dansaient dans un balai endiablé. Bientôt, le hobbit se trémoussait contre le corps de Thorin, se collant à lui le plus possible en passant ses mains, cette fois-ci, sous la chemise de Thorin , il prit alors soin de retracer toute la musculature du nain. Ce qui acheva de mettre Thorin dans un état d'excitation assez avancé. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus se retenir...

Il prit la décision de se reculer de la porte, ce qui fit retomber Bilbo sur ses deux pieds, il avait les pupilles totalement dilatées de plaisir.

-Stop Bilbo , attends, doucement, lui dit-il alors que son hobbit l'entraînait déjà dans une nouvelle étreinte. Attends, on va trop vite, je ne veux pas faire ça contre cette porte avec toi... c'est trop bon trop vite...

Cependant juste après avoir dit ça il ne put s'empêcher de poser encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbo. Et ce dernier en gémit de plaisir, mais les paroles de Thorin tournaient dans sa tête, et il se dit qu'effectivement ils allaient peut-être un peu vite. Ce fut à son tour de se reculer, complètement à regret.

-Pars alors, rentre dans tes appartements, mais reviens me voir demain d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il avec une petite moue suppliante. Il avait toujours un peu peur que Thorin ne l'évite à nouveau. Après tout, lui s'était montré entreprenant ce soir seulement pour que Thorin comprenne, mais il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage et il ne savait pas s'il en aurait une deuxième fois...

Thorin l'embrassa chastement, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, après une dernière étreinte il se retira dans ses appartements. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Kili.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews!

En recevoir me fait toujours extremement plaisir! Même les plus petites et les plus banale me font plaisir .

j'ai une pensée aussi pour quelqun qui m'as ecrit une longue review en m'expliquant quelques trucs qu'elle n'avais pas aimée. je n'est pas pu validé la review avant qu'elle ne soit effaçée malheureusement , mais je pense avoir pris tes remarques en considération dans ce chapitre.

merci de ta review et de ton avis ;)

et merci a ma merveilleuse Bêta Clumsy , qui dois être la personne la plus courageuse et la plus patiente pour affrontter toutes les fautes et les mauvaises tournures de mes brouillons.

Merci Clumsy , tu déchire chou 3

ensuite je voulais prevenir qu epour certaines mon Thorin est peut être OOC , je ne sais pas trop. Une part peut être, je continue de penser de quelqun d'aussi dur et fier que Thorin dois cruellement manquer d'amour , et être totelement changer quands il en trouve auprès de ses proches. Peut être garde t'il pas mal de sentiments enfuit ? je ne sais pas . M'enfin je ne pretant pas que mon Thorin est juste , loin de là , mais le personnage qu'il est dans ma fic me convient .

sur ce bonne lecture! n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Comme convenu, le lendemain, Thorin avait pris du temps pour rendre visite à son Hobbit dans ses appartements. Même s'il avait été impatient de le voir toute la nuit, il s'était fait attendre le matin et n'était venu qu'en début d'après midi. Cependant il n'avait pas voulu ressortir de l'appartement se promener avec Bilbo à l'extérieur de celui-ci, bien que le Hobbit lui en ait fait la demande. Il se gardait bien de lui dire mais il était quelque peu effrayé à l'idée qu'il ait un comportement trop équivoque envers lui en public.

Le dîner de la vieille avais été largement suffisant pour Thorin. Il ne tenait pas à se dévoiler et désirait rester le Roi sous la Montagne fier et bon qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Même s'il avait des sentiments très forts pour Bilbo, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la face devant tous ses sujets et paraître trop sentimental, trop amoureux, trop fragile et si Bilbo acceptait de le voir dans ses appartements, pour le moment au moins, il n'aurait pas à le repousser en public.

C'était bien là son principal problème : il aimait le Hobbit. Il n'avait jamais aimé ainsi, il était sûr de lui. Il possédait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : Erebor, son trône, ses deux neveux à chérir à ses côtés et par-dessus tout, Bilbo lui offrait son amour. Malheureusement, les Rois sont faits pour épouser les princesses et avoir une descendance, pas pour aimer les Hobbits. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'également il sentait qu'être Roi pourrait lui causer des problèmes dans sa relation avec l'élu de son coeur. Les choses auraient été plus simples s'il avait été un Nain comme les autres. Il aurait creusé une petite maison sur les abords de la montagne pour Bilbo et lui et ils auraient pu s'aimer comme bon leur semblait, sans aucune responsabilité. Cependant, il avait un rang à tenir et une descendance à assurer, bien qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait se passer de Bilbo. C'est avec ces pensées qu'il était parti le rejoindre après avoir déjeuné avec Balin. Erebor n'avait pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui, le nain plus âgé s'occuperait volontiers de tous les conseils et réunions qu'il avait cet après-midi, lui donnant du temps libre pour son Hobbit.

Bilbo l'avait accueilli plutôt timidement avec un simple "Bonjour", les yeux fixés sur ses pieds 'Et toujours cette foutue tresse tentatrice dans ses cheveux' avait pensé Thorin.

Il s'était alors approché du cambrioleur, lui avait relevé le menton avec sa main droite et l'avait embrassé, forçant l'accès à sa bouche. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'explorer la cavité avidement et quand il avait rendu sa liberté à la langue de Bilbo, il avait émis un grognement de satisfaction. Peut être qu'il n'était pas doué pour dire qu'il aimait mais il savait le montrer.

Il avait alors passé la journée dans le salon de Bilbo, l'un contre l'autre, à parler, de tout et de rien. Le plus jeune voulait monter visiter les appartements du Roi mais il n'avait reçu qu'un "non" catégorique. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller chez l'élu de son cœur ? Qu'avait-il à lui cacher a la personne avec laquelle il etait sençé tout partager?

Son Roi avait lu le trouble dans les yeux de Bilbo. Il faillait remédier à ça. Thorin lui avait alors calé la tête contre son cou, avais passé une main sous sa chemise afin de lui caresser le dos et il avait expliqué à Bilbo quelques bases de la nouvelle politique qu'il allait tenir dans les temps à venir, afin de réunifier tout les royaumes des Nains.

Et Bilbo avait vu les étoiles et la passion dans les yeux de Thorin quand il lui avait parlé du plus grand Royaume jamais existant qu'il pourrait créer, il avait des rêves de grand roi. Et il s'était dit qu'il espérait sincèrement être à ses côtés quand il accomplirait ce rêve. Voir Thorin heureux était magnifique et il se sentait encore plus heureux de penser que son Nain ne se dévoilait pas ainsi avec tout le monde mais seulement avec lui.

Thorin était la personne que son cœur avait choisi et il comprenait pourquoi. Son charisme était tellement fort, il avait également enormement de prestance... Bilbo n'avait jamais été aimé mais il désirait l'amour de son roi et être maintenu contre la porte dans les bras de Thorin la vieille avait réveillé chez lui des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais voulu offrir son corps a n'importe qui, il voulait la bonne personne, l'entente parfaite. A bien y réfléchir, il se voyait comme une femme au foyer passionnée et folle amoureuse de son mari qui se jetterait sur elle dès sa rentrée du travail.

Oh oui ! Bilbo aurait beaucoup aimé passer la journée dans l'appartement privé de Thorin à le nettoyer et le ranger (car il savait qu'il y en avait besoin, après tout, Thorin restait un Nain seul et endurci et les préposées au ménage n'avaient pas accès à son appartement)et à tout faire briller pour que Thorin soit bien chez lui à son retour et n'ait rien d'autre à s'occuper que de son Hobbit.

Ce n'avait été que quelques jours plus tard que Thorin avait réussi à coincer son neveu, le diabolique Kili, au détour d'un couloir peu fréquenté. Le jeune Nain avait d'abord été heureux d'avoir son oncle juste pour lui, il l'avait salué chaleureusement en lui offrant une étreinte douce et révélatrice de tout l'amour qu'il portait qu'il lui portait . Elle lui avait été rendue, bien sûr, Thorin ne renierait jamais un de ses neveux, mais le jeune héritier avait bien vite déchanté.

« Alors, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le repas de l'autre jour, Kili, lui avait-il dit sur un ton de reproche, fuis-tu ton oncle ? As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher, Kili ? Comme le fait de mettre le nez dans ma vie sentimentale par exemple ? »

Kili s'était appuyé contre le mur, se faisant le plus petit possible. Oui, il était adulte, oui, il était prince d'Erebor mais oui, il avait toujours redouté la colère de Thorin depuis qu'il était tout petit et que son oncle l'avait surpris en train de "dessiner" sur son épée à l'aide d'ustensiles dont les mineurs se servaient pour graver le mitril.

Ç'avait été avec beaucoup de courage qu'il avait relevé les yeux vers son oncle.

« Mais je n'ai rien a me reprocher. Bilbo est mon ami egalement et je voulais juste l'aider... et vous aider vous aussi... avait-il ajouté sur un ton beaucoup plus bas, ce qui avait déstabilisé Thorin.

- M'aider à quoi Kili ? »

Ç'avait été au tour du petit Nain d'être quelque peu gêné, il n'avait jamais menti à son oncle, ne l'avait vraiment considéré comme tel non plus. Il était plus son père que son oncle. Sa famille avait trop souffert des mensonges, des tactiques et des trésors. Ce que Kili voulait,c'était juste une vie simple sans mensonge, sans trahison, où il pourrait profiter de son frère et de son père. Il ne voulait que son bonheur à lui aussi.

« Vous aider avec... Bilbo. A le voir, lui parler...Enfin...A être heureux un peu tous les deux... On sait, Fili et moi. Nous ne sommes pas idiots, on voit bien vos yeux quand vous le regardez... Et nous on aime bien Bilbo, alors autant qu'il reste ici avec nous, dans la famille... »

Plus de mensonge, que de l'honnêteté. Par Mahal, qu'est ce que son Kili était innocent . Cet entretien avait fini comme il avait commencé : par une douce étreinte d'un père pour son fils.

Une fois la nuit tombée et toutes ses taches de roi remplies pour la journée, le palais était désert. Tout le monde était rentré chez soi, profitant du calme qu'apportait la nuit. Lui-même se sentait plus calme à la nuit tombée, Erebor était moins bruyante, plus belle et plus grande. Il trouvait que c'était un magnifique privilège de pouvoir regarder ses grandes salles aux murs finement sculptés, remplies de statues de ses ancêtres pour certaines ou de livres pour d'autres.

Cependant, en regagnant son appartement il lui était apparu qu'il n'avait pas dîné, il n'en avait pas eu la présence d'esprit, étant complètement pris dans son travail. Cette réunification de royaumes s'annonçait prometteuse et il voulait que rien ne soit laissé au hasard. Il ne pouvait aller dans les cuisines maintenant, s'il se resservait encore une fois dans la réserve et qu'il y mettait le bazar, sa gouvernante le tuerait, roi ou pas. Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à faire : peut être Bilbo avait-il quelque chose à manger ? Le contraire l'aurait étonné.

Ç'avait été un Bilbo vêtu uniquement d'une tunique blanche qui lui avait ouvert la porte, l'habit était vraiment grand pour lui et laissait entrevoir une grande partie de la peau laiteuse de son torse.

« Thorin ? Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu viennes me voir... Je... Je m'étais déjà couché, Les joues de Bilbo s'empourprèrent.

- Et bien...Je suis là. Tu me me laisses rentrer ou je te demande sur le pas de la porte pourquoi tu dors dans une de mes tuniques et comment tu as fait pour me la subtiliser ? »

Le palais était désert, Thorin pouvait abandonner son masque de roi fier pour un instant.

Bilbo avait ouvert la porte précipitamment et s'était mis à bafouiller quelques mots, Thorin avait pu comprendre "bon cambrioleur". Ensuite, il avait attiré, comme de coutume, son Hobbit contre lui et l'avait entraîné dans une douce étreinte puis avait quémandé l'accès à sa bouche. Caresser la langue de son Bilbo lui avait manqué et il avait voulu désiré ce contact toute la journée.

Il avait posé également une main dans le bas de son dos, au creux de ses reins et tous les sens de Bilbo s'étaient enflammés. Ce qu'il avait désiré le contact du roi ! Il s'était senti puissamment porter par deux bras qui s'étaient renfermés autour de ses côtes, et tout en approfondissant encore plus le baiser, si c'était possible, Thorin était allé s'asseoir sur le canapé, plaçant le Hobbit à califourchon sur lui. Il avait profité de la position pour déposer des baisers dans son cou et la tunique bien trop grande "la sienne " avait-il pensé, ce qui l'avait fait frémir, lui avait permis de déposer également de doux baisers et quelques caresses sur le doux torse très finement musclé de Bilbo.

Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et ses deux mains étaient enfouies dans les cheveux de Thorin, lui massant délicatement le crâne. Il avait laissé ses mains descendre et entrepris de masser doucement les puissant muscles des épaules de Thorin, faisant gémir ce dernier de plaisir.

'Par Mahal, avait pensé le Hobbit, Thorin avait vraiment besoin de se relaxer et d'un bon massage, il était complètement tendu. Il pouvait sentir tous les nœuds qu'il avait à défaire afin de soulager son Nain. Ainsi donc il avait entrepris de defaire légèrement la tunique du brun, lui laissant un meilleur accès a ses épaules. Cependant Thorin s'était reculé.

« Non, attends Bilbo... Je ne suis pas venu pour ça... lui avait-il dit dans un gémissement tellement les mains de Bilbo étaient douces et bonnes pour apaiser tous ses muscles endoloris. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce genre de caresse et il en frémissait. Il se sentait totalement à la merci des doigts du Hobbit. Attends... Je voulais... Je suis venu te voir pour... manger.

Bilbo avait cessé tout mouvement.

- Manger ? Tu n'as pas dîné ? Thorin, c'est pas raisonnable ! c'etait-il écrié en se dégageant de son étreinte, tu as de longues journées qui sont fatigantes ! Tu ne dois pas sauter de repas, c'est très mauvais ! Tu dois prendre soin de toi ou alors venir me voir pour que je le fasse à ta place ! »

Puis il était parti dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de cuisine, laissant Thorin assis, un sourire sur les lèvres provoqué par la tirade de Bilbo. Alors il voulait prendre soin de lui à sa place ? Bien, après tout, il était peut-être un roi mais également un guerrier. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passerait s'il rentrait le soir chez Bilbo sans avoir mangé et le corps plein de petits bleus et de coupures après un long travail dans les mines ou à la forge.

Bilbo était revenu et avait déposé un plateau sur les genoux de Thorin avec une assiette remplie de bonne purée que Bilbo avait faite lui même - les cuisinières d'Erebor n'y connaissaient rien en purée - ainsi que plusieurs bouts de jambon grillés. Le paradis pour Thorin : un bon canapé, du feu dans la cheminée, un repas préparé par son Hobbit et son amour qui était assis juste derrière lui, revenant à sa tache de masser délicatement, mais fermement, ses muscles endoloris.

C'est ainsi qu'était passée la soirée : Bilbo occupé à choyer Thorin - il avait même réussi à lui faire une queue de cheval afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses épaules. Thorin avait râlé mais Bilbo lui avait déposé un baiser dans le cou, ce qui l'avait fait taire.

Il avait reprit sa fastidieuse tache, faisant rouler ses doigts entre les muscles, arrachant des soupirs de bien-être à son aimé pendant que le roi mangeait.

Il lui avait alors parlé de la mauvaise nourriture d'Erebor qui résultait du fait que les cuisinières ne savaient pas préparer la nourriture convenablement. Il lui expliqua comment il convenait de faire une bonne purée, de bons desserts et de bonnes confitures. Il divulgua même à Thorin qu'il avait un placard rempli de cette douceur sucrée chez lui, à Cul-de -sac, qui avait échappé à la razzia des Nains dans son garde-manger.

Le Roi avait compris que la Comté manquait à Bilbo et tout en déposant son plateau à côté d'eux, il bascula sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Bilbo.

« Bientôt, je te le promets, on ira tous les deux dans la Comté. »

Ç'avait été là une magnifique promesse pour Bilbo qui s'était empressé de se décaler légèrement afin d'embrasser son roi. Un baiser tellement doux, tellement amoureux que Thorin n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir dans l'étreinte et à l'entente de ce son, Bilbo n'avait pu résister et avait passé ses deux petites mains sur la gorge de Thorin afin de la caresser délicatement. Il avait été agréablement surpris de sentir à quel point le contact de ses doigts sur la barbe de Thorin était doux et comme à son habitude, il avait entrepris de recevoir plus de contact. Il s'était déplacé rapidement, cassant leur baiser et en se replaçant à califourchon sur Thorin, lui avait susurré à l'oreille :

« J'aimerais bien retourner au lit maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Thorin n'avait pu qu'accepter sa demande, portant son Hobbit jusqu'à son lit, en profitant pour laisser ses mains traîner un peu partout sur le corps de son Hobbit, puis il le déposa délicatement dessus .Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était que Bilbo le maintienne dans l'étreinte et le fasse tomber dans le lit.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux dormir dans tes bras... »

Le roi Nain ne s'était pas fait prier, il avait retiré en hâte ce qui était superflu de sa tenue pour dormir et s'était glissé dans les draps et avait attiré Bilbo contre lui. Le Hobbit ne se fit pas prier et avait posé sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du Nain. Il avait caressé le torse de Thorin en décrivant de petits cercles et ce dernier avait refermé son bras autour du corps de son Hobbit. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Sentant l'un comme l'autre qu'il ne fallait pas tout précipiter et qu'ils auraient bien le temps et bien d'autres nuits pour approfondir leur étreinte. C'est cette pensée qui avait traversé l'esprit de Bilbo avant qu'il s'endorme, laissant un sourire et des petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Thorin, lui, s'était dit qu'il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir son Amour, d'avoir des neveux si parfaits et une Erebor à gouverner si magnifique.

Quelques jours plus tards ,une mauvaise nouvelle arriva aux oreilles du Roi . Balin l'avait rejoint en hâte dans la grande salle du trône, où Thorin passait toujours avant de regagner ses appartements, pour lui faire part de la nouvelle. Un ville de Nains isolés près des Montagnes Bleues s'était apparemment alliée avec de mauvais Hommes du Sud et formait maintenant une alliance, très mauvaise au dire de Balin. Les Hommes et Nains s'étaient rassemblés, armés et prêts à se battre au au pied de la Montagnes Bleues et personne ne savait si la guerre avait été déclarée, si elle avait éclatée et combien exactement étaient ces gens, apparemment il arrivait des guerrier nains tout les jours.

Cette situation devais être éclaircie et le conseil avait voté pour que Thorin ainsi qu'une armée d'Erebor partent rejoindre leurs cousins des Montagnes Bleues. Balin venait faire part de la décision du conseil au Roi et lui demander son accord. Après tout, vote ou pas, il ne pouvait ordonner à Thorin de partir avec une troupe armée jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues.

Thorin avait réfléchi à toute vitesse, ses cousins étaient menacés, peut-être la guerre n'était pas déclarée, peu probable, s'était-il dit.

Pourquoi un tel rassemblement ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que les royaumes prospéraient et que les nouvelles routes commerciales allaient être crées ? Et par Aüle, qui étaient ces gens ? Que voulaient-ils ? Détruire ? Voler ? Il devait voir ça de ses propres yeux, il était Roi sous la Mmontagne , il ne prendrait pas le risque de donner une mauvaise image de sa citée en ne venant pas au secours de ses cousins. Et ne laisserait pas ses rêves de réunification des royaumes échouer non plus . Il ne pouvait pas, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il oeuvrait pour la paix.

Balin et le conseil avaient raison, il devait partir vers les Montagnes Bleues. Si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté, il faillait régler le problème de façon diplomatique et si ce n'était pas possible, il se battrait pour Erebor.

« Très bien, je me rendrais là-bas et essaierai de régler le conflit avec nos confrères Nains de la meilleure façon. Fais passer les ordres aux soldats de se tenir prêts demain matin à l'aube. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

Voilà, la décision du roi était prise, il allait repartir mener, peut-être, une autre guerre alors que son cœur n'aspirait qu'à la paix et à être aux côtés de Bilbo. Son Hobbit qui devait l'attendre dans sa tunique dans son appartement avec son dîner. C'était devenu une coutume, tous les soirs, Thorin venait manger chez Bilbo et passait la nuit avec lui. C'était les moments de la journée qu'il attendait le plus, ces moments de calme et d'amour qu'il partageait avec Bilbo.

Après la décision qu'il venait de prendre, une chose encore plus difficile lui restait à faire: annoncer à Bilbo qu'il partait et lui demander de l'attendre ici à Erebor en sécurité. Il n'aurait pas toute sa présence d'esprit s'il devait s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Bilbo sur un champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait s'afficher avec Bilbo en public devant de pareilles armées. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? A s'inquiéter pour lui et à être aux petits soins pour son Hobbit si fragile ?

Non, Bilbo ne pouvait pas venir et il sentait que la soirée qu'il présageait si bonne et douce n'allait sans doute pas être aussi parfaite qu'il l'avait imaginée… pour leur première fois, avait-il pensé, laissant ses joues se colorer légèrement de rouge, pour une fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci a toutes pour vos reviews , ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et c'est très motivant , voilà le nouveau chapitre , nou sommes a peu près au milieu de l'histoire et c'est plus un moyende transition , du coup il fait peu etre un peu plat...

je vous fait a toutes des enormes bisous et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Le départ étant prévu pour le lendemain matin, Thorin se dépêcha d'aller prévenir ses neveux lui-même. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent par le messager des armées comme n'importe quel soldat. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'espoir de faire renoncer Kili à les suivre afin qu'il reste auprès de Bilbo.  
Quand il entra dans leur chambre, les deux membres de sa famille étaient négligemment affalés sur le lit, en train de se faire des tresses dans les cheveux. Cette scène lui arracha un sourire, tant de douceur émanait d'eux.

Il vînt alors s'asseoir près d'eux et leur expliqua la menace que représentait ce rassemblement de Nains et d'Hommes qu'apparemment personne ne connaissait. Le blond et le châtain eurent tous deux une réaction vigoureuse, sautèrent du lit et prirent chacun un de leurs sacs où ils commencèrent à ranger leurs vêtements, promettant à leur oncle de bien se tenir et d'agir avec diplomatie.

Le-dit oncle se sentit extrêmement fier d'eux, ils étaient prêts à défendre Erebor et pas seulement avec la force de leurs épées. Toutefois il dut couper court à leurs préparatifs.

- Kili... Pour être honnête, j'espérais que tu restes ici. Nous allons tous partir et je ne veux pas que Bilbo nous accompagne, pas plus que je désire qu'il soit sans personne pour parler à Erebor.

Les yeux de Kili s'agrandirent.

- Comment ça ? Il peut très bien rester ici seul ! Comment je vais faire moi, sans Fili ? Sans toi? Je vais être ici à essayer de rassurer notre cambrioleur alors que moi-même je serai dans un état d'anxiété avancée par rapport à vous deux ? Ça va pas l'aider du tout !

Le Roi comprenait son neveu, il n'était pas gouvernante mais prince, il devait pouvoir aller au pied des montagnes et démêler le conflit à ses côtés. Cependant il n'était pas son héritier, sa présence n'était donc pas nécessaire et l'idée de le garder en sécurité le tentait horriblement. Certes, Kili savait se défendre mais un de ses deux Nains favoris en moins à surveiller sur la route et dans une possible bataille était un soulagement

-Je comprends ton mécontentement mais je voudrais vraiment que tu restes et je te le demande non pas en tant que Roi mais en tant que ton oncle qui s'inquiète pour une personne à qui il tient et qui te sollicite de l'aide.

Ça c'est hors du commun, pensa Fili, jamais Thorin ne reconnaissait avoir besoin d'aide, encore moins pour quelque chose de personnel. Ce doit être vraiment important pour lui.

Il s'approcha donc de son frère et encercla son corps de ses bras, plaquant son dos contre son torse. Il le sentit se détendre légèrement et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je serai prudent Kili, je te le promets. Je serai vite revenu. Reste avec Bilbo, moi aussi je serais rassuré.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il déposa des petits baisers dans la nuque du brun .

Ce dernier sentit de petits picotements dans la base de sa nuque, sonfrère savait comment le faire frémir, et quand il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu acier de son Oncle remplis de fiéretée a son egard mais egalement de supplication, il dut bien s'avouer vaincu et acquiesça d'un signe de tête à l'intention de son oncle.

Fili envoya un sourire rayonnant à son Roi. Ce dernier se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de les avoir.

Il resta encore un moment à parler avec eux pour expliquer le type d'approche qu'ils allaient avoir contre la partie adverse et rassurer une fois de plus Kili.  
En les quittant, il trouva que tout ça c'était très bien passé. Il ne pensa pas, en revanche, que ce serait aussi facile avec son compagnon.

XXoXX

Ce soir-là, avant de recevoir Thorin dans ses appartements, Bilbo avait d'abord pris soin de lui cuisiner un repas aussi raffiné qu'il le put et digne du Roi sous la montagne. Ensuite, il avait refait son lit convenablement en prenant le temps de respirer l'odeur le parfum de l'oreiller de son futur amant, l'odeur et la présence du Nain lui manquait tellement depuis qu'il était parti ce matin...  
Puis il se rendit dans sa petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre se préparer pour l'arrivée de Thorin. Il opta pour un bain complet, puis il rajouta une petite tresse à côté de celle qu'il portait déjà que Kili lui avait faite pour capter l'attention du grand Roi.

Il la fit toutefois dans un style légèrement plus rond que celle du Nain, il était un Hobbit tout de même.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, il s'était simplement assis devant sa cheminée en attendant que l'élu de son cœur arrive.

Il repensa à ses débuts avec Thorin, quand ce dernier avait débarqué à Bag-End, tout grincheux et puissant qu'il était, réclamant un repas et souhaitant voir les siens.

Ce n'avait pas été franchement engageant, il avait fallu un moment pour que le Roi ne daigne lui parler et le regarder. Lui en revanche, avait passé beaucoup de de temps à simplement l'observer du coin de l'œil à la nuit tombée, quand ils étaient tous réunis autour du feu de camp. Le grand Nain lui avait vraiment retourné le cerveau, s'était-il dit. Avec ses yeux bleus, son attitude bourrue et son grand cœur qui était bien caché mais qui était là quand même.

Il lui avait également découvert une part de sensibilité en l'entendant jouer de la harpe au cours de leur voyage et il avait finalement fini par tomber amoureux du Roi. Maintenant il ne s'imaginait plus rentrer chez lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait être heureux qu'aux côtés de Thorin.

Il entendit les quelques coups que le souverain infligeât à la porte, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il ne se donna pas la peine de bouger, le Nain brun se permettait d'ouvrir la porte depuis assez longtemps maintenant.  
C'est avec un immense plaisir qu'il sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer et une bouche se refermer sur son cou, y laissant une marque bleutée. Bilbo en leva les yeux au ciel en touchant la zone colorée et Thorin émit un petit grognement de contentement.

Enfin le Hobbit aux cheveux cuivrés se retourna afin d'embrasser comme il se le doit son amour. Le baiser fut long et passionné, Bilbo s'accrocha aux épaules du brun et ce dernier passa ses mains dans les boucles soyeuses du cuivré. Il s'accrocha néanmoins le doigt dans une nouvelle tresse, ce qui le fit rompre le baiser, pour regarder le nouvel ajout à la coiffure de son futur amant. C'était encore plus attirant, elle était très différente de celle de la culture de son peuple et le petit côté plus naturel qu'elle apportait peut-être ?) attendrit le cœur du Roi. Son Hobbit était vraiment mignon.

****  
Bilbo vola un rapide baiser à son Nain et partit immédiatement dans sa petite cuisine. Il en revint avec le plateau sur lequel il avait déposé le repas de Thorin et lui posa sur les jambes, étant donné que le brun n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'installer confortablement. Quand à lui, il se plaça derrière le Nain pour commencer son massage de dos quotidien. C'était un petit rituel auquel le couple tenait énormément, il leur permettait de se retrouver en douceur, de parler et d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Cependant ce soir-là, Bilbo nota bien qu'il y avait un problème, Thorin aurait déjà dû commencer à parler.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule du plus âgé.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Il faut que je te parle Bilbo, c'est quelque chose de très important.

Il sentit le cœur de son amour s'emballer.

- J'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il paniqué. Parce que j'essaie de tout bien faire. J'accepte de te voir uniquement ici, je vais pas te voir quand tu es en public, j'accepte que tu aies beaucoup de travail, car tu es Roi, et de passer après...

Thorin se retourna pour faire face au Hobbit, s'asseyant simplement à côté de lui.

- Non, arrête. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, bien au contraire, le rassura le brun en passant ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du plus jeune. C'est de mes obligations dont je dois te parler. Je dois partir demain avec Fili et une armée pour les Montagnes Bleues. Apparemment il y a un étrange rassemblement de Nains et d'Hommes armés sur le flanc de la Montagne et mon cousin me demande de l'aide, au cas où une guerre éclaterait.

- Mahal ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? sursauta le Hobbit. J'aurais pu préparer mon sac beaucoup mieux que ça ! Maintenant je dois le faire en précipitation !

C'est en râlant que le Semi-Homme descendit du divan pour commencer à rassembler des affaires.  
Ça allait définitivement être plus dur qu'avec ses neveux, pensait Thorin.

- Et pourquoi Kili ne vient pas ? interrogea le Hobbit qui revint dans la pièce avec une multitude de choses dans les mains.

Thorin fixa le Hobbit et planta son regard dans le sien, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui a l'intérieur.

- Parce que je lui ai demandé de rester ici... avec toi.

Bilbo lâcha ses affaires.

- Quoi ?Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être gardé ! Je viens avec toi !

- Non tu ne peux pas, je passerais mon temps à m'inquiéter pour toi ! Je dois pouvoir garder mon masque de Roi pendant la durée de toutes les négociations et du possible combat et pas m'inquiéter que tu te sois blessé rien qu'en essayant de monter sur ton poney ! Un champ de bataille n'est pas ta place ! Tu es un Hobbit, cette possible guerre entre les Nains et les Hommes ne te regarde pas.

Il avait dit ça sans penser à mal mais apparemment Bilbo l'avait très mal pris puisque maintenant il devenait vraiment rouge mais de colère cette fois-ci. Il n'appréciait pas du tout se faire rabaisser de la sorte, sa place était auprès de Thorin. Il devait insister et son Roi l'emmènerait, il en était sûr.

- Bien sûr que ça ne me regarde pas ! Smaug non plus me regardait pas et pourtant je suis quand même venu et j'ai beaucoup aidé ! Tu l'as toi-même dit ! Pourquoi je devrais être mis de côté ? Laisse-moi te montrer encore une fois à quel point je peux être un bon conseiller pour toi... Je ne veux pas rester ici seul... Sans toi. Emmène-moi, s'il te plaît… supplia Bilbo. Je ne me ferai pas remarquer, promis.

Thorin sentit son cœur se fendre. Non, son Hobbit n'avait pas à se retrouver là-bas. Il était vrai que la reconquête d'Erebor avait été un succès et que ça ne l'avait pas concerné mais il connaissait la brutalité et la cruauté de ses cousins à l'égard des gens qui n'étaient pas de leur peuple, alors emmener Bilbo était hors de question. De plus il avait lutté longtemps pour récupérer Erebor, il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible devant le reste du monde. Il devait rester le grand roi/souverain dont son peuple avait besoin, pas l'amant attentionné de Bilbo devant ses ennemis.

- Non, je vais là-bas sans toi, ce n'est pas ta place. Tu ne sauras pas te défendre contre tous ces gens qui sont doublement plus grands et plus forts que toi !

- Si, j'irai ! le coupa Bilbo.

Thorin sentait sa patience venir à bout. Il pouvait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour son Hobbit mais s'il faillait s'énerver afin qu'il lui obéisse pour sa propre sécurité, alors il n'hésiterait pas.

- Non, tu ne viendras pas ! Dans une telle situation, je n'ai pas de temps pour toi et t'avoir, toi et ta foutue maladresse, dans les pattes tout le temps que je serai là-bas sera un calvaire pour moi !

Il avait senti qu'en disant cela, il avait été un peu loin mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bilbo ait simplement les yeux humides, sa douleur se reflétant sur son visage.

- Va-t-en, chuchota-t-il. Va-t-en, je ne te suivrai plus nulle part. Tu seras débarrassé de ma maladresse.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, ravalant ses larmes et faisant signe à Thorin de sortir.

Thorin était stupéfait, savoir que c'était lui le responsable de cette tristesse lui inspira un profond malaise. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amour, peut-être avait-il été un peu loin mais c'était pour son bien. Bilbo ne comprenait-il pas qu'il tenait encore plus à lui qu'à Erebor elle-même ? N'avait-il pas fait assez d'effort pour le montrer au Hobbit ?

Il souffla pour évacuer un peu de pression et parla calmement.

- Je suis désolé Bilbo. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je veux simplement te protéger, je suis désolé...

Il essaya de s'approcher de son Hobbit afin de le prendre dans ses bras mais ce dernier recula.

- Sors ! cria-t-il la voix tremblante et les yeux rougis par la tristesse qu'il essayait de retenir. Ton fardeau va aller se coucher en essayant de ne pas se casser une jambe alors sors d'ici !

Cela ne servait à rien d'insister, se dit Thorin. Il s'approcha toutefois rapidement de son amour et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

-Je serai dans mon bureau, si tu veux toujours de moi...

Puis il passa la porte et la referma délicatement derrière lui.

Il entendit directement Bilbo s'effondrer et pleurer derrière elle. Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour lui montrer qu'il s'était emporté et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit mais son Semi-Homme lui avait demandé de le laisser. Il ne souhaitait plus sa présence. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne dormirait pas de toute façon, il était seul et triste, il avait faim, n'ayant pas fini son repas, et la chaleur du Hobbit dans ses bras lui manquait déjà. Foutus sentiments, pensa-t-il.

De son côté, Bilbo n'en menait pas large non plus, il voulait simplement être avec Thorin. Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans lui mais qui serait à ses côtés le soir dans sa tente pour qu'il raconte les négociations qu'il avait faites dans la journée ? Bilbo savait à quel point parler de tout ça était important pour son Nain. Certes, il ne serait pas très performant dans la bataille s'il devait y en avoir une mais quand même, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être inutile, d'être un poids pour le Roi. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Par Mahal, il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant mais qu'est ce que cela faisait souffrir. Le fait que le Nain qui avait conquis son cœur lui manque de respect ainsi l'avait profondément blessé. Que lui avait-il fait pour être traité de la sorte ? Rien du tout, il avait juste demandé à venir.

****  
Il essaya de se calmer et de voir la situation du côté de Thorin. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui sur le champ de bataille ? Peutêtre qu'il lui demandait de rester ici pour ne pas avoir à paraître indifférent en public ? Ce qui aurait eu pour résultat de blesser Bilbo encore plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant la manœuvre tordue du Roi pour le protéger.  
Mahal ! Qu'ils étaient bornés tout les deux. Il n'avait pas de temps a perdre, Thorin partait au petit matin.

XXxoxXX

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que le Souverain aperçut un petit parchemin plié sous la porte de son bureau. Ce n'était pas là quand il était rentré, il en était certain. Il lâcha alors sa plume et se leva pour ramasser la missive. Quand il la lut, son cœur se réchauffa à une vitesse alarmante, lui arrachant le plus beau sourire qu'il avait jamais fait à un parchemin.  
On pouvait lire d'une belle écriture ronde :

"Rejoins-moi quand tu pourras, je t'attends. Je suis désolé.  
Je t'aime.  
Ton Cambrioleur."

Il rangea ses affaires en hâte et courut vers son appartement. Il remercia Mahal pour le fait qu'à cette heure de la nuit, ses sujets ne le verraient pas déambuler ainsi dans les couloirs. Il prit quelques affaires et alla directement à la porte de Bilbo. Il ne frappa pas, son plan était tout autre.  
Thorin avait pris l'initiative de rejoindre son petit châtain sous les draps. Il dormait à poings fermés et s'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de lui et besoin de réconfort avant le départ du lendemain, il l'aurait laissé dormir. ****Au lieu de ça, il prit place dans le lit et commença à déposer quelques baisers sur l'épaule de son futur amant. Il passa une main par-dessus le Hobbit, qui était sur le côté, et le colla contre lui, amenant ainsi le dos de son amour contre son torse, et laissa vagabonder sa main sur le ventre du plus jeune. ****C'est avec délice qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. ****Thorin se sentit durcir rien qu'à cette idée et la sensation d'avoir son amour dans le plus simple appareil auprès de lui le fit grogner de contentement et si Bilbo s'obstinait à dormir, il s'efforcerais de le réveiller.

Ce fut avec sa bouche qu'il commença son entreprise, il descendit embrasser les fines côtes, retournant son compagnon sur le dos pour se placer à califourchon sur lui, et continua de goûter avec ses lévres, si tentatrice pour Bilbo, le corps qui s'offrait à lui, n'oubliant pas de venir lécher et mordiller les deux petites pointes rosées.

C'était impossible que son Hobbit dorme encore, se dit-il. Pour être sûr de le réveiller totalement, il descendit continuer sa longue série de baisers sur le torse finement musclé de son amour, puis dans le creux de son bas ventre en déposant sa puissante main sur le sexe dur de Bilbo.  
Ce ne fut que quand Thorin le prit entièrement dans sa bouche que le Hobbit ne se retint pas de Roi lui donnait tellement de plaisir rien qu'avec sa bouche et ses mains, il frémissait de plaisir dû à l'anticipation en pensant à ce qui allait suivre.

Le cambrioleur passa alors ses mains dans le dos de son amant et le supplia de remonter l'embrasser. Les baisers de Thorin était des délices. Le Roi, après encore quelques minutes de ce merveilleux traitement sur la virilité de Bilbo, consentit enfin à venir poser ses lévres sur sur les siennes, laissant leurs langues danser ensemble dans un rythme effréné et tandis que leurs corps n'arrêtaient pas de se coller et de se frotter ensemble, leurs mains parcouraient, touchaient et palpaient toute la peau de l'autre qui était accessible.

Thorin se sentait déjà extrêmement dur, il n'en était pas à sa première fois, loin de là, mais c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui de sentir la force des sentiments que lui portait Bilbo à chaque contact et chaque baiser. Il empoigna les deux petites fesses tentatrices de de son Hobbit et entreprit de les masser un peu, juste pour voir à quel point son amour pouvait se tortiller dans ses bras et, de ce fait, frotter son érection contre la sienne, lui envoyant des vagues de plaisir.  
Cependant Bilbo ne voulait pas être en reste et se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant pour le plaquer contre le lit et ce fut à lui de créer le contact entre leurs deux sexes gorgés de plaisir en se mouvant très sensuellement, faisant ainsi gémir Thorin.

Il embrassa et mordilla le torse du Nain qui s'offrait à lui, infligeant la plus délicieuse des tortures au Roi. C'est alors qu'il sentit les mains de son souverain se poser sur ses fesses, puis en se relevant, Thorin plaça son Hobbit à califourchon sur lui, sa tête sur son épaule, pendant qu'il introduisait délicatement son index dans l'intimité du châtain. Bilbo n'eut pas à le supplier longtemps avant que le brun n'en rajoute un deuxième les pliant à l'intérieur de Bilbo et le faisant gémir de plaisir. Quand il en joignit un troisième, le Hobbit ne fut plus que gémissements incontrôlés. Il était, pour le plus grand plaisir du Roi, en sueur, le visage complètement déformé par une moue de plaisir intense.

Quand Bilbo commença à pousser de lui-même sur les doigts de son amant pour avoir plus de contact, ce fut un signal pour Thorin qui s'empressa, de son autre main, d'enduire sa virilité avec l'huile qu'il avait ramenée.

Le cambrioleur n'avait même pas remarqué que son Roi avait fait cela, aussi il fut assez surpris quand le Nain le renversa sur le dos sur le lit et le pénétra d'un mouvement de reins rapide. Bilbo en eut le souffle coupé et il sentit des vagues de plaisir le submerger. Ne faire qu'un avec son amour était magnifique, il se sentait heureux et comblé. La douleur qu'il ressentait d'accueillir ainsi son amant était vraiment minime par rapport à tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Le Roi Nain ne voulait pas bouger avant que son amour ne se soit habitué à lui, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Il avait essayé de ne pas être brusque en prenant Bilbo mais sa volonté avait failli en voyant la foutue tresse du Hobbit. Il le détailla et sentit son cœur s'agiter. Mahal ! Qu'est ce qu'il était beau le visage contracté de plaisir, les mains refermées solidement sur les draps pour s'y accrocher, en gémissant son nom. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ça c'était sûr, Bilbo était trop tentant en cet instant.

Voyant que son cambrioleur commençait à réclamer plus, il commença à sortir et rentrer en lui avec des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, accélérant les coups de bassin sur la demande de son châtain, les ralentissant pour son propre plaisir. ****Ils n'étaient qu'amour et leurs corps étaient entremêlés quand l'orgasme prit Bilbo qui arqua son dos et fut vite rejoint par Thorin. Ce dernier en profita pour marquer la peau de son Hobbit au cou en se libérant profondément en lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura le Roi à l'oreille de son amant qui sentit son cœur éclater à cet aveu.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Bilbo lové dans les bras de son souverain, profitant de sa chaleur, le nez enfoui dans sa barbe, et Thorin profitant du contact du petit corps contre le sien.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Merci a toutes pour vos reviews , ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir.

ce chapitre est assez fluffy apparemment. le prochain ne devrais pas l'être du tout et devrais être moin OOC .

Je pense qu'il reste deux chapitres avant la fin. voilàvoilà merci encore pour tout vos encouragements :)

XXXxxxXXX

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Thorin et son armée avaient pris la route pour les Montagnes Bleues, laissant Bilbo et Kili derrière eux.

Le Roi et son neveu, entourés de quelques conseillers, étaient en tête des troupes sur leurs poneys et les vaillants soldats les suivaient.

Beaucoup d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas pourquoi faire une telle marche pour aller à la rencontre de leurs semblables, alors qu'aucune guerre n'était déclarée.

Cependant, les guerriers d'Erebor aimaient leur Roi. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu raison de lui apporter tout le soutien dont ils étaient capables pour réaliser ses projets et ils avaient eu raison, Erebor était maintenant magnifique, mais ils désiraient avant tout en profiter et ne pas s'aventurer loin de leur montagne au secours de Nains qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Thorin avait bien conscience de tout cela, c'est pourquoi en bon Roi, il passait souvent dans les rangs de ses fiers soldats pour parler avec eux afin de soutenir leur moral.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs éclaireurs qui allaient et venaient constamment et régulièrement afin de toujours donner des nouvelles au Roi de la situation au Nord. Étant donné que les deux premiers à être partis ne les avaient pas attendus pour commencer la descente vers les Montagnes du Nord, le souverain pensait que les informations qu'il avait à sa disposition étaient assez justes et pas erronées par le temps.

Après une journée de marche particulièrement difficile sous la pluie et et le vent, ils établirent un campement cachés des intempéries en contrebas d'une petite falaise. Après avoir pris congés de ses conseillers, Thorin se dirigea directement vers sa tente, ayant pris soin d'inviter Fili à l'y rejoindre avant.

Quand ce dernier arriva, il n'avait plus grand chose du lion qu'il était : ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient trempés, il avait le visage rougi par le vent et semblait tomber de fatigue. Son Oncle avait bien remarqué que Fili était complètement épuisé par ce long voyage, sans son frère qui plus est, mais qu'il prenait énormément sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, il restait un prince d'Erebor et il voulait donner l'exemple, ne pas se montrer faible.

Thorin regarda son neveu se tenir droit à l'entrée de la tente, ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Le plus âgé lui adressa un sourire en désignant le feu près de son lit.

-Viens Fili, mets-toi à l'aise ! Réchauffe-toi, tu fais peur à voir. Je ne tiens pas à faire mourir mon neveu de froid.

Fili n'osait pas croire à sa chance. Est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la soirée au chaud à discuter et profiter de son Oncle et pas du Roi sous la Montagne ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il aimait tellement le grand Nain, il le considérait d'ailleurs plus comme un père plutôt que n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille. Aussi, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et en un rien de temps il avait retiré ses bottes, d'où de l'eau ruissela une fois qu'elles furent posées au sol, et s'était assis au coin du feu en tentant de réchauffer ses mains.

-Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Je crois que sinon, j'allais mourir de froid cette nuit. Les autres guerriers sont réunis autour de plusieurs feux mais je n'ai pas vraiment de place parmi eux, avoua-t-il tristement à Thorin.

Ceci envoya une nouvelle vague de remords chez le plus âgé. Sans Kili, Fili ne se sentait bien nulle part et Thorin les avait séparés et il doutait que ce soit une bonne décision… Toutefois, il avait fait une promesse.

Il se leva donc et s'approcha de son lionceau puis commença à lui retirer son manteau ruisselant d'une eau glaciale. Il supposa que son blondinet devait être frigorifié et trempé jusqu'à l'os.

-Bien, enlève tous tes vêtements mouillés et mets ceux-là à la place. Je vais chercher a manger. J'ai promis à Kili de te ramener entier, alors si tu reviens ne serait-ce qu'avec le moindre rhume, Smaug ne sera plus la plus grande calamité que j'aurai connue.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, posa des vêtements propres et secs qui lui appartenaient à côté de son neveu et sortit de la tente juste après, laissant un Fili pantois, laissant la chaleur de son cœur se rependre dans tout son corps. Son père cachait vraiment bien son jeu mais c'était définitivement le meilleur modèl qu'il aurait pu avoir après la mort de ses géniteurs.

Aussi, quand Thorin revint, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains et qu'il vit son blondinet dans ses vêtements trop grands, il sentit son cœur s'attendrir brusquement. Fili était encore trop jeune, émotionnellement du moins, et s'il avait hérité de la facette sensible de sa personnalité il aurait besoin de lui encore longtemps, assurément.

Il avança à la rencontre du plus jeune qui se reposait devant le feu puis posa une petite couverture sur ses épaules et lui essuya le reste de l'eau qui s'attardait dans ses tresses avec une serviette chaude et sèche.

-Tu t'en sors à merveille Fili, tu es un merveilleux prince. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir meilleur descendant.

C'est sur cette parole qui toucha énormément Fili que ce dernier se cala dans les bras de son Roi.

-Merci… J'essaye de faire au mieux pour que tu sois fier de moi...

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Oncle et le sommeil ne tarda pas à le prendre, laissant Thorin dans ses pensées, serrant le corps de Fili contre lui. Son lionceau avait besoin de son affection dans ce voyage, autant que lui de la sienne.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Quelque part dans une Montagne Solitaire, un Hobbit répondant au nom de Bilbo était occupé à se lamenter une fois de plus de l'absence de son amant à ses côtés. Le départ de Thorin avait été horrible, ça lui avait déchiré le cœur. Maudits soient ses alliés qui avaient réclamé la présence du souverain. Il avait à peine eu le temps de connaître son amour pour lui qu'il était déjà parti. Il était resté plusieurs jours seul à ne pas sortir de son lit, à écrire de longues lettres à son Nain pour qu'il les ait à son retour.

Cette vision avait fini de fendre le cœur de Kili qui n'était pas en grande forme du tout, dû à l'absence de son frère. Il s'était dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, Thorin ne lui avait pas demandé de rester pour regarder Bilbo dépérir.

Et il en avait assez de voir des larmes au coin des yeux du Hobbit. Il avait alors pris une décision, il était rentré dans la chambre du semi-homme sans prendre la peine de frapper, avait rallumé le grand feu afin d'obtenir une lumière vive, faisant grogner Bilbo, et l'avait plus ou moins forcé à le suivre en balade. Ce qui avait été très bénéfique pour le semi-homme, puisqu'il avait trouvé en Kili le compagnon idéal pour se lamenter de l'éloignement de leurs âmes sœurs respectives.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les jours à l'extérieur d'Erebor, dans leur petit coin boisé où Bilbo avait fait part de ses sentiments envers Thorin à Kili pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient pas fière mine ni l'un ni l'autre mais au moins ils prenaient le soleil et parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Un sujet revenait quand même plus régulièrement sur le tapis :

-Thorin me manque ! soupira le Hobbit.

Kili ne put que renchérir.

-Fili me manque aussi.

Après ce genre de déclaration, de manière générale, s'en suivaient une brève étreinte et quelques "vivement leur retour".

-Quelle bande d'abrutis romantiques nous sommes, Bilbo ! Tu sais qu'avant son départ, et sans que je le vois, Fili a caché des lettres, des simples mots ou parfois des dessins, partout dans notre chambre ? Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ! Cela va faire plus d'un mois qu'ils sont partis et j'en retrouve toujours de nouveaux. (Le rouge monta aux joues de Kili qui continua de parler en souriant, les yeux légèrement humides.) Celui de ce matin était particulier, je pense. Je l'ai trouvé dans ma taie d'oreiller. Un petit bout de papier minuscule plié et replié minutieusement. Il avait écrit "Tu n'auras plus besoin de ton oreiller quand je rentrerai, je suis jaloux d'un morceau de tissu qui peut te toucher toutes les nuits. Ton Fili qui t'aime."

Bilbo sentit beaucoup de chaleur émaner de son cœur. Kili venait-il de lui dire que lui et son frère était unis par des liens plus importants encore que ceux de la fraternité ? Il en avait bien l'impression si on considérait l'attitude de Kili qui montrait clairement la peur de se faire rejeter. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha de lui doucement et parla à voix basse en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Nain.

-Je ne sais pas à quel stade en est votre relation mais si vous êtes heureux tous les deux comme je le suis quand votre oncle est à mes côtés, c'est fantastique ! Je suis content pour vous deux !

Kili lui répondit d'un sourire et attira Bilbo dans une puissante étreinte. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de stade avancé dans cette aspect de leur relation. Fili venait clairement de franchir une limite avec ce genre de mots et ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien au contraire, il était tellement amoureux du lion. Il avait d'autant plus hâte qu'il revienne maintenant. Le Hobbit était le meilleur confident du monde.

-Ceci dit, tu me donnes une idée ! s'exclama le cuivré en se dégageant de l'étreinte. Je pourrai moi aussi faire un beau recueil avec toutes les lettres que j'ai faites à Thorin pour son retour. Ça lui ferait sans doute plaisir, non ?

-Hé bien... oui, pourquoi pas... bredouilla Kili. De tout ce que tu m'en dis, il a l'air d'être assez amateur de ce genre de chose ! Tu veux le faire seul ou as-tu besoin que je t'aide pour trouver diverses fournitures ?

Bilbo parut assez gêné quand il lui répondit.

-A parler franchement, j'aurais surtout besoin d'aide pour récupérer la première lettre que j'ai faite. avoua le Hobbit, de la suite dans les idées.

-Oui et où est-elle ? demanda Kili sur un air encourageant.

-Dans l'appartement de Thorin. Je n'y ai jamais été mais je suis sûr qu'elle est là-bas.

Un air choqué était maintenant clairement visible sur le visage du brun.

-Tu sais que personne n'a le droit de rentrer là où il vit ? Je ne connais personne qui soit jamais rentré dedans. Ni même Fili ou Dwalin ! De plus, la porte est fermée, les entrées des appartement royaux sont toujours gardées.

Bilbo ne put que lui sourire.

-Voilà pourquoi le cambrioleur que je suis pense avoir besoin de la force du Nain que tu es. En combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir venir à bout de la porte de Thorin ?

Kili parut extrêmement choqué, il se releva précipitamment du parterre d'herbe sur lequel il était assis.

-QUOI ? Tu me demandes à moi, prince d'Erebor, d'enfoncer la porte du Roi ? Mais tu as perdu la tête !

Le Hobbit s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce genre de réaction.

-Kili… Dis oui, s'il te plaît. Ça sera facile, je ferai diversion au bout du couloir de sorte que les gardes ne resteront pas près des appartements royaux et tu auras juste à… enfoncer la porte. J'ai vu Thorin prendre la clé avec lui… C'est la seule façon… Allez, s'il te plaît… Pour aider un ami… Et puis on a besoin d'un peu d'action… On s'occupera de la colère de Thorin après.

-J'espère que tu as un super plan pour gérer la colère de ton précieux Nain, parce que tu n'auras rien connu d'aussi atroce. Quand est-ce que l'on fait ça ? demanda finalement Kili.

Bilbo lui répondit avec un énorme sourire.

-Maintenant ?

XxxX

Bilbo était dans la salle à manger royale, celle qui avait la plus grande cheminée et qui avait l'avantage d'être déserte a cette heure-ci. Elle communiquait directement avec le couloir qui desservait les entrées de tout les appartements royaux. Il se trouvait devant la grande cheminée, seul et silencieux. Il entendit tout à coup un étrange sifflement ressemblant à celui d'une chouette effraie, c'était le signal. Il abaissa la torche qu'il avait dans la main et mit feu à l'huile qu'il avait répandue partout sur la seule table en bois, très près de l'âtre de la cheminée que comportait la salle.**** Cette dernière s'embrasa aussitôt, son plan allait fonctionner c'était sûr. Il reposa sa torche et s'empressa d'aller prévenir les premiers gardes qu'il trouverait et par le plus grand des hasards, ce serait ceux qui montaient la garde devant la porte du Roi. Quand il leur parla du brasier, il vit Kili passer derrière eux, muni d'un énorme marteau qui avait d'ailleurs plus l'allure d'un madrier. Les gardes ne perdirent pas de temps et coururent chercher de l'eau et voir l'ampleur du feu. C'est ainsi que le Hobbit et le jeune Nain se retrouvèrent devant la porte du souverain.

-Fais vite Kili ! s'exclama Bilbo.

Kili commença donc, pour son plus grand plaisir, il avait toujours voulu voir derrière cette porte lui aussi, à frapper le morceau de bois avec son marteau de fer. Kili savait où taper et comment le faire. Le panneau de bois ne résista pas longtemps et s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur et le Nain prit l'initiative d'essayer de reposer la porte comme elle était, afin que personne ne voit qu'ils étaient rentrés. Le bois était percé à plusieurs endroits mais cela maintiendrait plus l'illusion qu'un trou béant dans le mur du Roi.

Il ne se retourna donc pas tout de suite et ne vit pas l'expression de Bilbo quand ce dernier regarda autour de lui.

Son visage lui renvoyait ses propres sourires. Il y avait une multitude de dessins de lui. Certains de son visage, d'autres uniquement de ses yeux, il y avait aussi des parchemins où était uniquement dessiné son corps, des parties que Thorin aimait énormément de lui, son cou, son petit ventre, ses main et ses chevilles. Tous ces dessins étaient accrochés sur un mur, il ne savait pas par quel moyen, d'autres étaient posés sur un chevalet, certains jonchaient à même le sol. Il y en avait même un vraiment magnifique le représentant en train de cuisiner, accroché dans les cordes de la grande harpe de Thorin.

L'endroit était assez sombre mais chaleureux. Cette chambre, puisque au final ce n'était pas un appartement mais une grande chambre, semblait refléter énormément les sentiments du Roi. Il se sentit comme un intrus dans son intimité. Le lit était défait et quand Bilbo s'approcha de la table de nuit, il vit que le souverain lisait un livre sur la culture des Hobbits.

Il se sentit rougir. A côté du livre se tenait une petite boîte d'où un petit bout de lettre dépassait.

Il l'ouvrit en s'asseyant sur le lit. A l'intérieur se tenait de minuscules esquisses, encore de lui, mais cette fois elles représentaient toutes une scène de leur quête d'Erebor, il se voyait dormir près du feu, monter sur un poney, apprendre à se battre aux côtés de Fili et Kili...

Il avait le souffle coupé, voir tout ça était légèrement dérangeant mais également trop touchant. Il pouvait sentir l'amour que le Roi lui portait au travers des dessins.

La première note qu'il avait écrite à Thorin était dans cette boîte. Il la reposa à sa place sur le petit meuble à côté d'un petit cadre où Fili et Kili étaient dessinés tous souriants.

Thorin avait vraiment une grande capacité à aimer en fin de compte, il se sentit un peu triste de penser qu'il avait fait tout ça sans vouloir lui montrer. Pourquoi ? Les dessins étaient vraiment bons et bien faits, lui-même avait été obsédé par le visage et les yeux du Roi, il les voyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Nul doute que s'il savait dessiner, ils auraient été gribouillés partout où le Hobbit aurait eu accès.

Il aurait voulu que son amant soit là pour l'attirer dans l'étreinte la plus chaude et la plus réconfortante qui soit, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait tellement fort... mais il n'était pas là.

Kili, qui avait fini par se retourner, était encore stupéfait. Ce n'était pas une chambre, c'était un temple dédié à Bilbo, une véritable déclaration d'amour au Hobbit. Il reconnaissait bien, dans la pièce, le caractère de Thorin quand on perçait sa carapace de Roi. Il vint s'asseoir silencieusement à côté de Bilbo sur le lit de son oncle et il fut attendri de voir la représentation de son frère et lui à son chevet.

Il passa un bras autour de Bilbo et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-Je crois qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi...

Le Hobbit regarda autour de lui et répondit sur un ton tout aussi bas :

-Autant que je le suis de lui.

Le Nain resserra son emprise sur l'épaule de Bilbo.

-Par contre, je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir craindre sa colère. On ne fouille pas ainsi dans la face cachée de Thorin Oakenshield.

Tadaaaa.

*ne me frappez pas pour le Fluffyness*

3


End file.
